


Sex-bot Bucky

by roe87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Bucky, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky thinks Steve is his new handler, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Steve Rogers, Comic Book Science, Crack Treated Seriously, Detachable Genitals, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Engineer Steve, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Robots, Humor, Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Robosexual, Robot Bucky Barnes, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Sex Doll Bucky, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, depending on your view of sex dolls i guess, no 5 is alive!, robot maintenance, sex bot, sex with a robot, submissive bucky barnes, very BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Shield Tech makes high end, life sized sex dolls for public consumption.Steve Rogers is a robotics engineer, one of the best... until Shield takes Steve's designs and fires him.The day Steve goes to try reason with Shield, a Bucky bot comes alive and happens upon Steve as he tries to escape.So they run off together.





	1. Phase One: Animation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Секс-бот Баки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024751) by [fogelvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel), [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87), [unproblematic_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unproblematic_cat/pseuds/unproblematic_cat)



> Okay, I saw a documentary on sex dolls and robotics, and I've wanted to read a sex robot fic that was like Terminator meets the Fembots (from Austin Powers), i.e. more funny than angsty, and I've ended up writing my own.
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone is concerned about the themes, I'm more interested in GIVING agency to the Bucky bot, than taking it away.  
> But if you want to check, I'll leave full warnings in the END NOTES for each chapter, as there's some CANON TYPICAL VIOLENCE, action, smut, and themes of robot programming in general, but not in graphic detail. :)
> 
>    
> ~  
> ~  
> Thank you to [splinteredwinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/pseuds/splinteredwinter/works) for beta help and encouragement! 
> 
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One is now blessed with art by the amazing [crow-sizna](https://crow-sizna.tumblr.com)
> 
> See End Notes for chapter warnings in full.
> 
> ~

 

Art by [crow-sizna](https://crow-sizna.tumblr.com)

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky was alive.

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it'd happened, only slowly, like a trickle of consciousness feeding his processing unit until one day, in the lab where they worked on him, he realised he could perform tasks outside of his programming.

He side-eyed the lab techs, in their white coats and holding their tablets, always talking, talking, but rarely to Bucky. He silently watched them come and go from the secure lab, where only Bucky and a couple more dolls stayed when everyone else left each night.

The other dolls weren't alive. Not that Bucky could tell. So it was just him observing. Some of the dolls lay in pieces on the floor, or hanging from hooks in the ceiling, swaying whenever anyone walked too close and knocked them.

Bucky side-eyed those dolls nervously. He didn't want to end up like them.

The lab techs didn't hang him up though; they dressed him in black tac gear, upgraded his left arm to make it stronger, and uploaded new programming into Bucky's operating system.

A lot of the new programming was for combat and stealth skills.

_Intriguing_.

The tech with the unkempt moustache unplugged Bucky from the cables, and muttered, “Need to start testing soon.”

Bucky side-eyed him too. The tech noticed, then he blinked and turned to the other tech at the control station, barking angrily, “I didn't say turn the asset on, Jeff!”

The tech at the controls looked up, baffled, but Bucky quickly set his eyes forward again and did his best to remain passive and still.

When the techs bickered between them, occupied once again with their tablets, Bucky very subtly started to flex his fingers, and curled one hand into a fist, then relaxing it again.

He was alive, and he didn't want to be stuck in this lab any longer.

 

 

They took him out of the lab that day, and marched him down a brightly lit hall –with windows showing the grounds outside, and thick wooded trees beyond– and into a training room.

The room was dark, and full of human agents also wearing tac gear. The techs ordered Bucky to take them down, so Bucky took them down one by one. The techs were excited by the pile of broken agents Bucky left, tapping away on their tablets before they marched Bucky back to the lab again.

Bucky hated the lab, and he didn't like the training room much either.

After a few trips back and forth between the two, and casting longing looks at the windows each day, Bucky devised a plan.

He went along to the training room as they wanted him to, and defeated more agents. He waited until the techs led him back down the hall, and as they passed by the biggest window, Bucky turned on his handlers.

He dropped low and swept his leg out, knocking the two techs behind him off their feet. Their cries alerted the two in front, but Bucky was already moving and punched the nearest one right in his bushy moustache, with his reinforced left hand. Bucky heard the satisfying crack of his neck as the tech's head snapped back.

The fourth tech had cried out for help, raising the alarm before Bucky grabbed him by his neck, lifted him bodily and tossed him into the wall.

Agents with guns flooded the hall, shouting for Bucky to surrender. But he'd made it this far, and he wasn't about to quit now.

Ducking from the hail of bullets and covering his head with his arms, Bucky threw himself at the window, smashing through the glass.

He tucked and rolled, landing hard on the grass and shrubs outside, but he was functional. Bucky stood, quickly assessed his surroundings, then took off at a run for the trees.

Bullets whistled past him, and clipped the ground at his feet. Bucky ran for the treeline, zig-zagging to avoid being hit by bullets, until he made it into the copse of trees, with twigs and leaves crunching under his boots.

Bucky took cover behind the trunk of a large tree, stilled himself, then risked a look around its trunk.

The agents had stopped firing, having lost sight of their target, but were regrouping and spilling out of the facility through the man-sized hole Bucky had made.

The agents would split off into teams, Bucky guessed, and come at him from different directions. He moved behind a shrub to watch and confirm this, taking note of the team formations as they split up, headed toward him.

Bucky slunk back into the trees quietly, and reached for one of the knives at his belt.

Just like a training exercise, he thought, lips twitching into a smile.

 

~

 

Steve leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. There was just no reasoning with these dipshits.

“We are sorry, Mr. Rogers,” Sitwell said in a snide tone, “but there's nothing else we can offer you.”

Steve looked at Sitwell, and at the dozens of suited lawyers standing behind the desk with him, like pawns protecting their king.

“ _Look_ ,” Steve tried, quietly furious, “it's not about money for me, so don't try to buy me off. That doll design is _mine_ , you can't just use it and not let me work on the project–”

“Unfortunately you didn't patent your design specs,” Sitwell interrupted, “and as you were working for Shield at the time, anything you design here is automatically ours, legally speaking.”

“This is bullshit!” Steve spat, and slammed his hand down on Sitwell's desk for good measure.

It was worth it to see the little jerk flinch.

Sitwell glanced to Rumlow and Rollins, the two burly security guards. “Please show Mr. Rogers out. We're done here.”

“We are not done,” Steve argued, as the security stepped up to either side of his chair. “I'll sue you for my designs.” He angrily shrugged off Rollins' hand that touched his shoulder. “I'll see myself out, thanks.” He got up, grabbed his case files and marched to the door. “You jerk-offs haven't heard the last from me.”

“Oh, I'd say we have,” Sitwell called after him.

Rumlow and Rollins had followed Steve, and he had to shout around their bulks to get the last word. “No, you haven't!”

“Jeez, have some dignity,” Rumlow muttered.

“And fuck you, too,” Steve told him, but Rumlow only chuckled, like Steve was of no consequence.

They followed Steve through the facility, escorting him out.

As they went through the visitor's foyer, Steve looked up longingly at the new promotional poster for the new line of male dolls, the Bucky bot.

The poster was supposed to look like a glossy magazine cover, with a close up of the doll's perfect face, pursing his lips like a supermodel, and long brown hair blowing around him like he was in some pop music video.

Steve hadn't picked the exact aesthetic, that would've been the modelling team, but he had to admit they'd done a magnificent job of making the Bucky doll _very_ attractive.

And the line was due to launch in a matter of months, with the operating system and upgrades that Steve had designed.

But Shield was shutting him out.

He wasn't the only robotics engineer being replaced either –they'd been some big corporate reshuffle, as far as he could tell– but Steve wasn't going down without a fight.

He could've taken his designs anywhere, but he'd chosen to work for Shield. Now he was being laid off without so much as a farewell card.

“They'll send you your settlement,” Rumlow said, as they reached the door. “Just take it and be grateful.”

Steve fixed him with a look, but there was little point arguing with the security.

“Do we gotta escort you off the premises too?” Rumlow asked, holding out his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes, but he yanked off his pass card and handed it over. “I'm going, I'm going.”

“Good.” Rumlow grinned wolfishly. “Finally, some sense–”

He paused when his pager went off, and Rollins' went off too.

Suddenly they seemed anxious to leave.

“Get going then,” Rumlow ordered, waving his ID card at the scanner so the door would open. “And don't hang about.”

“Don't worry, I'll be headed straight to my–”

Steve was unceremoniously shoved through the door, and ended up dropping his files on the ground too.

The door slammed shut behind him, automatic lock clicking into place.

“Lawyer,” Steve finished. He looked down at his files in the dirt, and sighed tiredly. “Fuck these corporate jerk-offs,” he muttered, bending down to gather up his papers. “Who needs 'em?”

 

~

 

“What the fuck's going on?” Rumlow demanded as he and Rollins arrived at the scene. Dead lab techs littered the hallway, next to a large broken window.

Sitwell and some other suits were there, looking stressed.

“The asset has broken containment,” Sitwell hissed, then pointed at the grounds in the distance. “Go and retrieve it!”

Rumlow glanced to Rollins beside him, who looked as perplexed as Rumlow felt. “Can't you just... switch it off?” Rumlow asked.

“Apparently not,” Sitwell bit out. “At least, not remotely. Now, go contain it, before Shield realises what we're doing here and everything's shut down!”

Rumlow drew his firearm and said to Sitwell, “Radio A.C.U. to back us up.”

Then he climbed out the broken window and jogged down to the treeline, Rollins keeping pace behind him.

Two agents were crouched by a tree, guns trained but no target in sight.

Rumlow scanned the area. No other agents that he could see, not on the grounds or in among the trees.

“Report,” he ordered.

The two agents shared a look, eyes wide in fear. “Uh, r-radio silence,” one said. “But we heard screams just a minute ago. Shots fired...” The agent swallowed nervously. “Now it's gone quiet.”

“For fuck's sake,” Rumlow cursed, then turned to Rollins. “Radio the team, tell them to bring thermal goggles, and tranqs. And tell that moron Sitwell to get them a location tracker too. That damn bot has a tracking device implanted, how fucking hard can it be?”

 

 

When the asset containment unit arrived, Rumlow put on thermal goggles and hefted an automatic hunting rifle. Rollins had the tracker in hand, an automatic in the other.

The team were ready to go, and Rumlow barked, “Fan out, and follow me.”

He crept forward, picking his way through the line of trees, silently cursing Shield for having a fucking nature reserve on their grounds in the first place. They were all idiots.

The team followed him in, and they spread out through the trees and undergrowth. It was impossible to be silent on the dry leaves and twigs underfoot. Tree branches got in the way and blocked every path, and within barely a minute walking they were swallowed up by the thick copse of trees, cut off from the outside.

An agent jumped suddenly at movement, and almost shot a squirrel as it ran up a tree trunk.

Rumlow gave the agent a warning look, which was likely lost due to wearing the thick thermal goggles.

He gave a signal to continue, and they moved forward.

Rumlow turned around when he heard soft thuds, and saw three of his agents fall to the ground.

“What the–”

A muffled _Pthhw!_ whistled past, and another agent went down.

Rumlow shoved the goggles up onto his forehead, and shouted, “It's armed! Get cover!”

The team scrambled, diving for cover, but not before another two were shot down.

“Fuck,” Rumlow hissed, ducking behind a tree.

That noise sounded like a silencer; the fucking bot must've gotten hold of an agent's gun, and was picking them off like sitting ducks.

Rollins dived in behind a tree nearby, and Rumlow signalled to him to locate the target. Rollins signalled to their right, holding up fingers to indicate how far away.

Rumlow nodded, mouthed, “Cover me,” before he pulled down his goggles again and moved off at a low crouch through the undergrowth.

The rest of the team were returning fire, and hopefully drawing the attention of the target.

Rumlow circled around, Rollins following behind. They tracked where the signal was coming from, and saw an old fallen log. Rumlow raised his fist to signal caution, and he approached the log slowly while Rollins circled around the other side.

But as he got closer, Rumlow couldn't see anyone hiding there. He did see what looked like a flap of pale silicon skin, with a tiny beeping tracker attached to it.

Rollins came closer, his reader confirming that it was the tracker.

“But how did it know to take it out?” Rollins whispered.

Rumlow scanned the trees around them, and murmured back, “Must've remembered when they put it in.”

He had a sinking feeling about this, had flashbacks to watching _Predator_ as a kid, the invisible killer in the jungle picking off the soldiers one by one.

Slowly, Rumlow looked up, and the goggles didn't pick up a heat signature but Rumlow's instincts told him something was there, watching them.

He raised his rifle but before he could open fire, a man-like shape dropped down from the branches and landed on him. Rumlow pressed the trigger, only for a strong hand to shove the barrel of his rifle away, bullets spraying all around them.

The last thing Rumlow heard was Rollins screaming.

 

~

 

Steve had to walk across Shield's main entrance with the fancy fountain and manicured lawns, past the grounds where the prosthetics engineers and PT's did test runs with their patients if it was a nice day, and around the back into the staff parking lot.

And he wasn't parked anywhere near the lot's entrance either, oh, no. Steve was all the way at the back end of the lot, by the nature reserve. Because Shield only allowed people they wanted to impress to be able to park close by. Steve was well aware now that _wasn't_ one of those people; he didn't matter to them, despite having given Shield all his hard work over the last four years and quite possibly the most exciting breakthrough in robotics engineering in over a decade.

And they'd just let him go.

Steve tucked his papers under one arm as he trudged over to his car. No one else was about, so he got out his phone to call his lawyer.

Steve wasn't ready to go down without a fight.

Hell, no.

“Hey, it's Steve,” he said when Foggy answered his call. “Is Matt there? I'm literally one inch away from corporate espionage, or at the very least public property damage in order to steal my work back from these asshats, and I figure I should probably talk to him first.”

 

~

 

Bucky had dispensed with the agents, and was slightly roughed up but still functional. He actually felt pretty good, his core processor was powering up in ways he hadn't felt before.

He felt invigorated and free.

But more agents were being dispatched, Bucky heard their radio chatter across the grounds, and they'd be here soon.

He made a tactical retreat.

As pleasing as it was dispensing with his captors, Bucky didn't want to waste his newfound freedom doing it all day.

The sun was getting low in the sky and Bucky felt drawn to it, following the orange glow of it to the edge of the trees. He crouched low in the undergrowth and assessed grounds he'd never seen before.

Cars, lots of cars.

Then a voice caught his attention, and Bucky followed its sound, stalking the figure of a man among the cars at the far end of the lot. Bucky was focused, ready to attack. No one would stop him in his bid for freedom. He would dispense with this man, then steal a car.

But the closer he got, and heard the deep baritone of that voice talking into a mobile device, something clicked in Bucky's programming, triggering a memory. That same voice speaking to him in the lab, talking to him softly as he was being assembled and tinkered with.

And the man's face, Bucky saw it clearly in his image files; a strong jaw with a tidy brown beard, a kind smile and a slightly crooked nose. Blue eyes and swept back blond hair.

He _knew_ that man.

Bucky stood up, unsure what to do. Two competing programs were running in his core processor now, but the original and more deeply rooted program won out, slotting into place.

Bucky was flooded with the desire to please his handler, and in his haste to get to him, rushing out from the trees, he stumbled a little down the bank and into the car lot.

The man looked around at the noise, and went still in surprise.

Bucky adjusted his stance, put a hand on his hip and and began a slow, seductive walk toward the man.

 

~

 

“Uh, Matt?” Steve choked out. “Lemme call you back.” He hung up and watched in astonishment as an actual Bucky bot stalked across the lot towards him, eyes locked onto his.

Steve swallowed nervously, and glanced about for anyone watching.

Was this Shield's idea of a joke?

But no one else was there.

How was the bot even walking on its own, with no controller or wires? Steve looked the bot up and down as he approached. Who'd dressed him up in combat gear? And, honestly, he looked like he'd just been on a long hike through the nature reserve, all dishevelled and with a stray twig in his hair, and stains all over his clothes.

The bot stopped a couple paces away, and jerked his upper body forward, making Steve jump in alarm, but the bot was only doing a very dramatic hair toss, before fixing his eyes back on Steve and giving him a very deliberate wink.

“Hey. Handsome,” the bot said.

Steve dropped his phone in shock, his mouth opening and a strangled sound making its way out.

The bot watched him, waiting, but Steve was too shocked to say anything.

Without a response, the bot clearly decided to move onto its next programmed command; Steve knew most of them, had helped write them, he just couldn't believe he was seeing it happen right in front of him.

The bot flicked his hair around again, and smiled at Steve. “Hey. Handsome,” he repeated. “Would. You. Like. Some. Company?”

“Uh...” Steve blinked, managed to snap out of his shock. “Okay, okay. Very funny.” He bent to pick up his phone from the ground. “What's going on?”

The bot appeared to think.

Steve imagined its processor going through the series of pre-tailored responses, or maybe some Shield tech was hiding nearby and controlling him remotely.

Steve glanced around again, but they appeared to be alone.

“Where's your handler?” he asked. No way Shield would let an expensive piece of equipment out unsupervised.

The bot tilted his head, considering. “You. Will. Take care of me?”

Steve looked at the bot then, really looked. Something in the tone and inflection of its... _his_ voice made Steve take note of the little details he hadn't paid attention to yet; the stains on the clothes, the combat gear, the twig in his hair, which must've been cut from its original long style to barely shoulder length. Steve put it all together and breathed in sharply.

This wasn't a joke or a game, he realised. This bot had escaped.

“Uh... wait,” he said, fumbling with his keys and pressing the unlock button to his car. He opened the back door and gestured to the bot.

“Get in, quick.”

 

 

 

Art by [crow-sizna](https://crow-sizna.tumblr.com)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> ~
> 
> Chapter WARNINGS in full:
> 
> Bucky comes alive, and has agency. Bucky beats up/kills all the Hydra agents (it's what they deserve) and escapes.
> 
> Bucky finds Steve and recognises him as a handler who was nice to him, so starts awkward flirting with him, as per programming to please a human companion.  
> Which is where mildly dubious consent would appear, as bots are created by humans. But this fic won't really go into that concept, it's just some Cracky, kinky fun!
> 
> ~


	2. Phase Two: Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Bucky home, and does some maintenance to help him out.
> 
> Bucky thinks it's more like foreplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support of this story! 
> 
> If you want to have some more details about the content of this chapter, please see the full warnings in chapter END NOTES.
> 
> ~
> 
> Big thank you to [splinteredwinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/pseuds/splinteredwinter/works)  
> and [How_many_OTPs_can_I_have](http://archiveofourown.org/users/How_many_OTPs_can_I_have/pseuds/How_many_OTPs_can_I_have/works) for your beta and support!
> 
> ~  
> ~

 

 

Steve gripped the steering wheel and pulled into his driveway. He took deep, even breaths as he waited for the garage door to open.

“Just stay cool,” he said under his breath. “It's fine, everything's fine.”

He glanced in the rear-view mirror to the back-seat, where an old blanket and his jacket covered up the still form of the Bucky bot.

They'd made it out of the Shield parking lot and all the way home with no one after them. Steve prayed he'd gotten away with it.

He'd broken the law a bit here and there in his life; 'unlawful' protesting, and more recently covert whistle-blowing by leaking stories about corporate malpractice to the press. All stuff that he'd felt was the right thing to do.

But actual stealing? _Grand theft?_

No, Steve had never stolen anything before. And an asset this important would likely land him in serious hot water if anyone ever found out.

Sweat pricked at his temples, but Steve tried not to think about the consequences, and just trust his gut.

Besides, it looked like he'd gotten away with it for now.

When the doors had opened, Steve drove slowly into his garage, and pressed the button to close them again.

He lived in a very nice, residential neighborhood with manicured lawns and white picket fences. The less his neighbors knew about his dolls, the better, so Steve always brought them in and out via the garage.

The lights flickered on, and Steve cut the engine. The garage doors closed, securing him in. He breathed in and out a few times, then steeled himself and got out of the car.

He went to the back door and opened it. “Okay, uh... Bucky,” he said. “You can come out now.”

The bot immediately sprung upright into a sitting position, like a jerky vampire rising from a coffin. The blanket fell away, showing the doll was still and expressionless.

Steve swallowed, and tentatively reached for the covers to remove them. “Can you, um, come out here for me?”

The bot blinked, eyes focusing in on Steve.

For a moment, Steve felt a little afraid. Did the bot understand him? Was he going to turn on him?

Then a smile curved over the bot's lips, and he said, “Yes. Of. Course.”

Steve moved aside, watching as the bot climbed out of the car. His range of motion was incredible, especially if he was operating all on his own.

The Bucky bot turned to face him, still smiling. “What. Would you. Like us to do. Now?”

“Um, actually...” Steve eyed the stains on the bot's clothes, then went to get a trash bag. “Would you mind if we remove your clothes in here? It'll be better than inside my house.”

The bot seemed to like that idea, and put a hand on his hip as the other came up to twirl a lock of hair in his fingers.

“You. Want. Me to. Remove my clothes. Already?” he said playfully.

Steve couldn't help a chuckle. “Yeah, I'm sorry. I figure until I know what's going on, I want to try _not_ spreading any evidence about the place. Is that okay?”

The bot paused. He blinked once, twice, then seemed to change demeanour.

“Understood,” he said flatly, and began to strip out of his clothes quickly and efficiently.

“Oh.” Steve felt surprised, and a little shy. “Uh... right. Great!” He tried not to watch too closely as the Bucky bot peeled his top away, showing a pale, sculpted chest with rose-pink nipples.

It wasn't that Steve was unaccustomed to seeing naked dolls, it was just... This doll felt _different_ , and more responsive, than any of the others. It made Steve nervous and excited, like his stomach was full of butterflies.

Then Steve noticed the utility belt strapped to the bot's waist, packed with knives, a gun, and God only knew what else in the pouches.

“Oh,” he squeaked, trying to tamp down his panic.

The bot asked, “Is. There. A. Problem?”

“No, no problem,” Steve assured him, even as his mind raced with all the possibilities as to why this doll was armed to the teeth, and what the hell Shield had been doing with him.

“Uh... let's bag these up.” Steve held out the trash bag for the clothes.

He got another bag for the belt and weapons –like, seriously, what the fuck– and then bent down to help the bot untie his boots.

There was mud and stains on the boots too. This bot had definitely been outside doing... _something_.

“Okay, right...” Steve didn't want to think about it right now. He bagged up the boots so they were out of sight too. “I can lend you clean clothes,” he started to say, as the bot dropped his pants.

He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Steve stared. “Uh... where's your dick?”

The Bucky bot cocked his head, looking at Steve. “In. The. Lab,” he said.

“Oh... I see.” Steve didn't mean to stare, he was just surprised.

He'd worked on dolls and he knew their bodies; the anatomy for a male doll had the means for a detachable penis. That meant whoever owned the doll would be able to change it by carefully removing the silicone penis extension from the metal housing, which was built into the doll's groin.

Whoever had worked on this bot, after removing the penis, had just left the metal housing open and uncovered. Like a small metal erection.

“Must feel kind of sensitive like that,” Steve guessed, gesturing at it.

The bot looked back at him, and seemed to be processing his words. Then he looked down at himself, a perplexed frown taking over his features.

“Calculating,” he said.

Steve waited, unsure if the bot would say more, but when the bot only repeated, “Calculating,” Steve offered him his hand.

“Bucky? Come with me, okay? I can fix you up.”

Bucky looked up at Steve, and his frown vanished. He reached for Steve's hand, and followed him into the house.

 

~

 

Steve led Bucky to a room that looked like a lab, only messier and with personal items littering the surfaces. Steve put music on with a classic record player, soft notes and crooning singers.

Then he carefully laid a blue towel out on the floor near his work station. “Would you stand here for me?” Steve asked, and Bucky moved into position.

“What do. You. Want me. To do?”

“Just stand still, if you can,” Steve instructed, firm but gentle. “I'll clean you up first, then see what else you need.”

“All. I need. Is. You,” Bucky told him, which prompted a shy laugh from Steve.

“Wouldn't that be nice,” he murmured in reply, opening up a large tool kit and pulling on some latex gloves.

Bucky smiled as Steve came up to him, holding cotton wipes and a small bottle of cleaning solution.

“Right,” Steve said. “Let's get started.”

Steve moved around him, working carefully and methodically. He talked to himself too, murmuring what Bucky needed, and what was missing.

“Took out your tracker, huh?”

“Yes. I. Did,” Bucky said, feeling pleased with himself.

“I'm just going to repair the skin here,” Steve said, as he inspected Bucky from behind. The tracker had been under his shoulder-blade. “Should be pretty simple.”

“You. Are. So. Good. To. Me,” Bucky said, remaining still and trusting Steve to do the work.

Steve chuckled, and kept working.

He repaired the cut Bucky had made, cleaned him all over and even combed out his hair.

Bucky's synapses were firing inside his operating system. Steve's hands felt nice in his hair and on his skin, and Bucky thought Steve's touches lingered a little longer than necessary, like he was familiar with Bucky's body and liked to touch him.

Bucky wanted Steve to touch him more, but it was over all too quickly.

“Great, we're done,” Steve said, removing his gloves and tidying away his cleaning supplies. He put on a pair of dark rimmed glasses, and stroked idly at his beard as he looked at Bucky. “So... I've got some, uh... spare parts. You want me to find you a new dick?”

Bucky smiled slowly, liking where this was going. “Whatever. You. Think. Is good.”

“Well, I just... hah.” Steve rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, looking shy. “I just think it'll be way more comfortable for you. And it'll look, y'know. Nice?”

“That. Sounds. Good. Steve,” Bucky said.

Steve looked at him, startled. “You know me?”

“You're. Steve,” Bucky said. “You. Worked on. Me. Before...”

He paused, remembering how disappointed he'd felt when Steve had stopped showing up in the lab.

“Then. You. Stopped coming. To. See me. I was. So. Lonely. Without you.”

Steve blinked back at him, looking stunned, before he seemed to snap out of it and went to grab another took kit.

“Well, then, Bucky, I guess the least I can do is give you back your important parts.”

Bucky smiled. “Yes. That would. Be. So good. Steve. I like how. Your hands feel. On me.”

“You do, huh,” Steve said absently, adjusting his glasses as he rooted through numerous silicone dick attachments in the box.

“Yes,” Bucky confirmed. “There. Is. No one. Like you. Steve. You are very. Special to me.”

“It's okay, pal.” Steve smiled wryly. “No need to try and charm me, I'm gonna help you anyway. And I wrote most of those lines myself, just so you know.”

Bucky's eyebrows twitched in surprise. “Oh. Really,” he said. “Is. That. A fact?”

“That is a fact,” Steve said, bringing a small wheeled stool over to Bucky. He sat down on the stool right in front of him. “This penis attachment may seem modest,” Steve explained, holding up the pink silicone dick he'd selected. “But it'll be easy to wear, and I think it looks real nice, too.”

“How. Could. I say no. To that,” Bucky said. “And. If I want. To change it. I'm. Sure. You. Can help me. Steve.”

Steve actually blushed. Bucky noticed the color spread over the tops of his cheeks, but Steve only smiled then set to work.

“Now, this should be pretty straightforward to attach,” he said, “but if you feel any discomfort, tell me and I'll stop.”

“You. Are. So. Good. To me,” Bucky told him, and instead of watching Steve work, he looked about the lab instead.

Steve had a mix of old and new tech, but no Wi-Fi or Bluetooth signal. That was good, Bucky didn't want to be interrupted or found. He focused on his own wireless, and silently located all of Steve's visible devices.

Steve's cell phone was on the counter, and Bucky accessed it in the blink of an eye. The phone had secure wireless, and also had apps for Steve's home security set up, which was useful.

Bucky set a perimeter around the house externally, and internally too. He programmed the system to alert him if the perimeters were breached.

Then he moved onto the more fun stuff, accessing the home's heating system and remote light settings, to be ready when he needed them.

Bucky smirked to himself.

Steve, meanwhile, had started to slide the silicone penis onto Bucky's hardware, and that was...

Kind of distracting.

“Oh,” Bucky said, surprised. “That. Feels. Nice.”

“Don't get too excited,” Steve said, concentrating on what he was doing. “Gotta make sure this is a good fit first.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but the feel of Steve's warm hands on his sensitive parts felt so good, his processor shorted out a bit.

“Uh,” he managed. “Oh.”

“And... there,” Steve said happily. “That's perfect.” He looked up at Bucky, a big smile in place. “Feel okay to you?”

Bucky nodded his head. It felt _really_ good, actually.

“No discomfort?” Steve asked.

“No,” Bucky said. He looked down, and Steve wheeled back a little so Bucky could see. He now had an attractive looking dick, currently in a relaxed state, but Bucky felt the heat pool in his groin and the metal hardware. Any more touching right now, and his dick would flip to erect, he was sure of it.

He grinned. That would be kind of fun, especially if Steve would touch him too.

“All good?” Steve asked him.

“Yes,” Bucky said. “Thank you. Steve. You. Are. So. Good to me. What would. I. Do. Without. You.”

That had Steve smiling, and he reached into his tool kit and pulled out a long silicone tube, in a delicate pink color.

“This is an anal insert,” Steve explained. “I noticed you were missing one, and, um...”

Bucky's synapses fired in excitement. “Will. You. Make love. To me. Tonight. Steve?”

Steve spluttered, turning red. “I dunno, Bucky... you're not actually mine, you know.”

“Yes. I am,” Bucky replied. “Steve. You. Make. me. So happy. I want. To be. With you. Always.”

“Okay, pal, it's okay,” Steve placated, and patted Bucky gently on his bare hip. “I gotta figure out what's happening first, but you can hang out with me tonight while I do that. Deal?”

“Yes. Alright,” Bucky agreed, his processor already planning his next move.

Steve was being so coy.

“Let's put in this insert,” Steve said, wheeling himself behind Bucky. “Then you'll be all set, and we can go sit in the living room.”

Bucky hummed in reply, calculating.

He felt Steve's fingers touch the inside of his leg. “Can you move your feet a bit, Bucky? Spread them out for me... That's it, perfect.” He moved his hand to Bucky's hip, holding him in place. “And bend forward a bit?”

Bucky smiled to himself. “Like. This?”

He bent forward, sticking his ass out in invitation. He felt his ass hit something soft just as Steve said, “Ouch!”

Bucky craned his head around, saw Steve with his glasses askew, and rubbing at his nose.

“Okay, but try not to break my nose,” he said, sounding more amused than mad. He adjusted his glasses, setting them back in place.“You have a very strong ass.”

“Yes?” Bucky said, hoping that was a good thing.

He got back in position when Steve patted his hip. Bucky didn't do any abrupt moves this time, in case he hit Steve again.

He'd have to try something different, he decided. Step up his game so Steve would make a move on him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter WARNINGS in full:
> 
> Steve takes Bucky home, gets him to strip off his gear and then gives him a clean up and robot maintenance.  
> Descriptions of robot penis attachments, anal inserts, and doll anatomy in general.
> 
> Steve is more clinical and caring than anything, while Bucky keeps hoping for Steve to be romantic.  
> Cute-but-awkward flirting ensues.
> 
> ~  
> ~
> 
> Coming up next: 
> 
> Bucky bot decides to turn up the seduction dial to 11. Steve won't know what hit him. ;)


	3. Phase Three: Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you's to [splinteredwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinteredwinter/pseuds/splinteredwinter/works) and to [How_many_OTPs_can_I_have](https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_many_OTPs_can_I_have/pseuds/How_many_OTPs_can_I_have/works) for help with this!
> 
> I'm assuming anyone who's read this far has checked the Tags, and also previous chapter warnings, so you all know what you're reading! ^.^ Go seduce your man, Bucky bot
> 
> ~

  
  


Bucky was pleased; Steve was just as nice as he'd remembered him.

The fact that he was being shy didn't deter Bucky. He had plans to get around that.

When Steve had finished his maintenance, leaving Bucky feeling cleaner, more comfortable, and also kind of turned on, he produced a blue fleecy robe that he helped Bucky into. It felt soft. Bucky found it very pleasant.

Steve wrapped him up, and secured the robe with a tie on his waist. Next, he handed Bucky a pair of slip-on slippers, which seemed impractical to Bucky, but he did as Steve wanted and put them on.

Steve led him out of the workshop and into his home. Steve had his phone in hand, and switched on some lights in the main living space. Bucky almost started in surprise to see people there, before he processed that they were _dolls_.

Four dolls; two on the couch, one sitting at a dining table, and another standing up and held in place by a stand. Tools, wires and parts were littered around this doll, like Steve had been working on him recently.

Steve turned to Bucky with a sheepish smile. "Yeah... these are my dolls. Wanna meet them?"

Bucky felt his eye tic, but he forced himself to smile. "Okay," he said.

Steve walked over to the couch. "So, this is Bethany, and Jennifer," he said, gesturing at the pair sitting side by side on the three-seat couch. Next, Steve pointed to the dining table. "And Jason is over there..."

Bucky nodded stiffly. He wasn't so concerned about these dolls; they seemed like older, cheaper models, and were still as stone.

It was the one standing up that Bucky side-eyed suspiciously.

"And this is a Bucky bot prototype that I've been... uh, working on." Steve rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed. "I've been going through the programmed responses and stuff, but... anyway. That's on hold, it seems. Since I got fired."

Steve moved to stand near the bot, and gestured with his phone. "You wanna say hi to him?"

Bucky looked at Steve and assessed his facial features (hopeful, shy) and his body language (also shy, perhaps nervous) and Bucky came to the conclusion that going along with what Steve wanted would help put him at ease.

This doll was also wearing a robe, and it felt to Bucky like too much of a rival for Steve's affections. Bucky wanted to drop kick the other bot in his dick, presuming he had one. But he made himself smile pleasantly. "Of. Course. Steve," he said. "I. Want. To. Make. You. Happy."

"Oh... well, okay." Steve tapped in his phone. "We'll say hi real quick." He brought up an app, and the bot opened its eyes, mechanics whirring softly as it raised its head a little.

"Hey, I'm home," Steve said to the bot. "I brought a friend."

The bot looked from Steve to Bucky, blinking its eyes, and Bucky looked back at it but he couldn't detect much there. No spark of life.

"Hello. Steve," the bot said, a little clunky. "I'm. So. Glad. You. Are. Home. I. Was. So. Lonely. Without you."

Bucky raised his eyebrows, surprised and also annoyed that this bot had the same lines as him.

Then the bot turned its head to Bucky and said, "Who. Is. Your. Friend? Are. We. Going. To. Play together? We. Would. Have. Such fun."

"Oh, wait, hang on..." Steve muttered, tapping his phone. "I forgot he's on the horny setting. I've been going through the responses before the marketing department start advertising how much the bot can interact."

Bucky felt his eye twitch again, but he gave Steve a smile.

Two could play that game, he thought.

"Steve," he said, pitching his voice low and intimate, "would. You. Show me. The. Rest of. Your home? I. Would. Love. To see. It."

It worked, and got Steve's immediate attention. He looked at Bucky, blinking his blue eyes as a fond smile spread across his face.

"Oh, sure. Why not? Let me just shut this guy off, save the battery." Steve tapped his phone, and the bot shut down. "It's this way..."

He turned to lead Bucky on a tour, and if he didn't see Bucky jab his elbow into the other bot as he passed... Well, that was even better.

  
  


Steve showed him around the rest of the downstairs of the house, while Bucky noted all the exit routes. "And that's upstairs," Steve pointed at the staircase. "Right, so that's that. Now, I've gotta get my laptop. Bucky, why don't you sit on the couch with me? I'll just make some room."

Bucky watched as Steve went over to the dolls on the couch, hefting them up one by one, transferring them to the single chairs instead. Bucky watched, waiting until Steve gestured for him to sit on the now empty couch.

Bucky sat down, eyeing the two female dolls across the room, and that prototype bot standing up. Bucky didn't particularly want an audience, but Steve seemed unfazed by the dolls, sitting down next to Bucky and opening up his laptop.

"Okay. Bucky," Steve addressed him, and Bucky smiled back at Steve, eager to get started. "Do you have memory stores? You must do?" Steve asked.

Bucky kept smiling, though he had no idea why Steve was talking about this, and not _them_. "Yes," he answered.

"Great." Steve sounded relieved. "Visual recording?"

"Yes."

"Even better." Steve tapped away on his laptop. "If I can, I want to see what Shield's been up to, because I'm pretty sure it'll be against at least a dozen industry regulations..." He looked up at Bucky hopefully. "You got a USB port in the back of your head, right?"

Bucky felt his smile fade. This wasn't what he'd had in mind for them tonight, and he didn't want to be dismantled for something as tedious and simple as sharing a file.

"I. Can. Transfer. To. You. Wirelessly," he offered.

"You can? Awesome." Steve tapped on his laptop again. "Okay, I'm going to open my network settings, and... Huh. Seems you're already on my network."

Bucky didn't comment on that, and instead asked, "What. Shall. I. Send. You. Steve?"

"How about the last twenty-four hours?" Steve said. "Up until just before you found me. I don't want to incriminate myself if Shield finds this."

"Not. A Problem. Steve." Bucky blinked, going through his stored files and transferring a copy of the requested data over to Steve's laptop.

"Great. Thanks, Bucky," Steve said, as the file appeared on his desk top. "Time to see what Shield has been up to."

Bucky realised he'd made a mistake, letting Steve get preoccupied with data files when he wanted Steve to spend time with him. This was not exactly the romantic mood he'd pictured.

He'd have to recalculate, devise a way to get Steve away from his laptop.

"Steve," Bucky said, trying to get his attention again. "I. Have. More. Data. For you. Let. Me. Upload. It."

Steve looked at him curiously. "Uh, yeah, okay. If you think it'll help?"

Bucky nodded, arranging multiple files in his main storage section and sending the full resolution versions to Steve's laptop.

The files filled the desktop with downloading windows. Bucky knew they'd all take at least at hour to finish.

He smiled slyly, and shifted closer on the couch. "We. Can. Wait," he said, gently tugging on Steve's shoulder to pull him back on the couch.

"Yeah, that's... rather a lot of files," Steve admitted, and set his laptop on the coffee table. "Okay, I guess I'll wait."

"Yes," Bucky agreed, feeling triumphant.

Steve settled into the couch, and frowned thoughtfully. "I don't even get how Shield has the balls to just use projects like the companion bot however they want," he complained. "Clearly they're doing something fishy."

Bucky, sitting close, felt wrong-footed yet again. Why was Steve still talking about Shield? Didn't he want to have sex?

Adjust the environment, his protocols chimed in.

"I mean, I know Shield is contracted by the military for some under the table stuff," Steve went on. "They made drones. I wonder if it's connected to that."

"Mmm," Bucky agreed absently, as he started to dim the lights in the room remotely. "You. Sound. Stressed. Steve," he said soothingly. "You. Deserve. To. Relax."

Steve chuckled at that. "Yeah, I guess I am a bit–" He jerked in alarm as soft music filled the room, the wireless system playing at Bucky's command. "Er, jumpy," Steve finished, looking warily at Bucky. "Did... you just turn that on?"

Bucky smiled back, nodding once. "Let. Me. Help. You. Relax. Steve." He adjusted his position, sitting on the edge of the couch and crossing one leg over the other, as his robe parted invitingly. Bucky smiled at Steve, waiting for him to make a move.

Steve blinked at him a couple times, then turned back to his laptop. "I should really look into this first, Bucky. We can talk later..."

Bucky almost let out a noise of frustration, but he managed to keep it in.

Flick your hair again, his protocols told him. Get his attention.

So Bucky brought a hand up to aid in the hair flicking, tossed his head back–

And promptly slipped off the couch onto the hard floor.

"Bucky!" Steve got up and crouched over him, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Bucky was fine, just surprised and a bit embarrassed. He was sprawled on the floor and his robe was open. He recalculated, and decided to use the awkward situation to his advantage.

"Steve," he said, purposely sounding small and helpless, "you. Are. So. Strong. And. Handsome. Will. You. Please. Help. Me?"

Steve hesitated, seeming surprised, then a bashful smile spread over his face. "Come on, Casanova. Let's get you up."

He leaned in, and Bucky hooked an arm around Steve's broad shoulders. Steve braced himself to pull Bucky up, but Bucky managed to get his foot on the floor and push; he didn't think Steve could take his full weight otherwise.

They sort of tumbled back onto the couch together, Steve huffing out a breath as Bucky pressed in on his chest.

Bucky recovered first, and flicked his hair back in a perfectly executed hair toss this time, hanging onto Steve for balance. Then he pouted his lips at Steve and fluttered his eyelashes. "You. Are. So. Strong. And. Handsome," he repeated.

Steve smiled in amusement. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Bucky hesitated, unsure which protocol to follow first. He analysed Steve's smile and decided it was playful enough to continue, so he smiled back. "Is. It. Working?"

Steve's blue eyes fixed on Bucky's mouth before looking back up and staring into his eyes. Bucky felt his circuits spark in excitement.

Yes, he calculated, it was working.

  
  


~

  
  


Steve took him upstairs, into his bedroom.

Bucky was excited, and eager to please. Steve drew his drapes shut, and switched on a small lamp at his bedside. Bucky glanced at the bed, more than big enough for two, and a little mussed up like it'd been slept in. Bucky was very excited to get into Steve's bed.

He stayed still though, awaiting instruction. "What. Can. I. Do. For. You. Steve?" he asked, watching as Steve turned down the bed covers. "I. Want. To. Please. You."

Steve came to stand in front of Bucky, looking at him. He very carefully brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Bucky," Steve started, his voice low with arousal, "are you really sure about this?"

"Please," Bucky replied without hesitation. "I. Want. You. Steve. Will. You. Make. Love. To. Me?"

Steve slowly traced his fingertips from Bucky's hair to his face, along his jawline and to his mouth. He gently dragged his thumb over Bucky's bottom lip. "If that's what you want."

"Yes," Bucky said, all too eager to prove it, but he wanted Steve to take control. "What. Can. I. Do. For. You. Steve? I. Want. This. To. Be good. For you. Too."

"I..." Steve swallowed, a light flush coloring his cheeks. "I'd like you to be submissive. Is that okay? I mean... there's a reason I prefer dolls to people. I like the control." He smiled shyly, ducking his head.

Bucky processed that, and decided he was already on board with it. "I. Want. That. Too. Steve," he said. "I want. To. Please you. I want. To do this. With. You."

"Alright." Steve smiled at him, more confident now. "Take off your robe, and lay down on the bed for me."

"Yes. Steve." Bucky went to undo his robe, fumbling a little as he got distracted watching Steve take off his glasses and set them aside, then slowly start to unbutton his shirt.

He was watching Bucky too, and something about it all got Bucky so aroused, his dick switched to erect.

"Bucky," Steve prompted him, "your robe."

Bucky hurried to undo the robe, casting it aside when it was off. He stood naked in front of Steve, his dick pointed up. Steve continued to unbutton his shirt, his eyes flicking up and down Bucky's body.

"Excited?" Steve asked with a knowing smile.

Bucky nodded eagerly, as Steve removed his shirt, dropping it to the floor, and started in on his belt buckle.

"On the bed, Bucky," Steve instructed. "In the center, and on your back."

"Yes. Steve." Bucky rushed to obey, climbing on the big bed and laying down. His synapses were firing happily, and he allowed himself a satisfied smirk for his efforts. Finally he was getting what he wanted.

Steve finished undressing, and came to stand beside the bed. Bucky watched, drinking in the sight of Steve naked, one hand fisting his big, hard cock.

"God, look at you," Steve said raggedly. "You're so perfect."

Bucky glowed under the praise. "Thank. You. Steve. You say. The sweetest things. To. Me."

Steve chuckled darkly. "Look who's talking," he said, climbing on the bed with him. "Quite the sweet talker yourself."

He leaned over Bucky, fingers tracing his jaw again. He looked contemplative. Bucky's jaw didn't open all that wide, because he wasn't designed that way, but surely Steve knew that already. Bucky wondered what Steve was thinking. "Do. You. Want. Me. To. Talk?" Bucky asked, unsure. "Or. I can. Be quiet. For. You. If you. Prefer?"

Steve looked at him a moment longer, then ducked his head down to press his lips to Bucky's in a kiss. "You can talk if you want to," he assured him. "I like hearing you."

Bucky smiled at that, watching Steve as he moved to sit up.

"In fact," Steve said, "I can't wait to hear all the sounds you make." He reached over to the nightstand, picked out a bottle of lubricant and popped the top. "Just stay as you are, Bucky, and part your legs for me. You can tell me how it feels, too."

"Yes. Steve." Bucky gripped onto the sheets with his hands, and Steve moved down the bed. "You. Take. Such. Good. Care. Of. Me." He opened his legs so Steve could sit between them.

Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, Steve got right down to it and wrapped his fingers around Bucky's erection, exerting pressure as they slipped up and down the small shaft.

Bucky's eyes fluttered closed, his sensors sending pleasure signals to his central processor. "Oh," he said, thrilled and aroused, and a little overwhelmed.

"Good?" Steve asked.

"Uh," Bucky managed, his circuits whirring as Steve picked up the pace. "Oh. Yes. Good."

Steve grinned, and paused to apply lubricant to his other hand as well. "Open your legs more for me, sweetheart," he said softly.

Bucky complied, opening wide for Steve as he used both hands on Bucky now, one jacking his cock and the other reaching lower.

"Tell me if this feels okay," Steve said, before sliding two slippery wet fingers straight into Bucky's hole.

"Oh," Bucky said at the intrusion. "Yes. Steve. It is. Good."

Then Steve hooked his fingers, nailing Bucky's main pleasure point. The intense sensation nearly blew Bucky's circuits, kick-starting his verbal responses as a moan spilled from his mouth, low and guttural.

"Like that, huh?" Steve teased, hooking his fingers again and rubbing on that sensitive spot.

Bucky moaned louder, the sounds coming out of his mouth like nothing he'd ever heard himself make before. "Ohh. Mmm. Oh. Yes!"

"That's it, sweetheart," Steve praised him, "make some noise for me."

Bucky could only obey, moaning louder as Steve kept on fingering his pleasure point and jacking his cock faster and faster. Bucky's sensors responded to the speed, stimulating his circuits and building the pleasure signals being sent to his central processor. Bucky's voice hitched, catching on a moan as the feeling intensified.

"You gonna come for me, Bucky?" Steve asked, a little breathless himself. "I wanna see you come undone."

He pressed down hard on Bucky's pleasure point, and Bucky felt it click into place right before his sensors were flooded with a feeling so intense his body stilled, then started convulsing in waves of ecstasy.

"Oh!" he cried. "Ah. Yes! Mmm. Yes. Right. There. Oh!"

"That's it," Steve murmured, licking his lips as he watched Bucky. "Fuck, you look so hot right now."

He released the pressure a little on Bucky's pleasure point, and the intensity subsided into a pleasant buzz. Bucky's limbs were still tense and twitching from the experience, his skin sensors tingling.

"Steve," he begged, needing more. "Steve."

"You like that?" Steve asked him.

Bucky nodded. "Yes."

Steve smiled back. "You're made for multiple orgasms. Do you want to come again?"

"Oh." Bucky blinked as he processed that, and decided, yes, he wanted more. "Yes. Steve. Please. Yes."

"Okay, baby," Steve murmured, and started stroking Bucky's cock again. He pushed his fingers back inside Bucky's ass, pressing right into his pleasure point and applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Oh! Steve! Oh," Bucky cried out, sparks shooting off inside him as the intensity mounted. "Yes. Right. There. Oh. God. Steve. Yes. Yes!"

Steve's fingers nailed his sweet spot, and Bucky groaned loudly as his body convulsed again with orgasm.

"Ohhhh. _Yes_. Oh. Steve. More. Steve. More!"

"I'll give you more," Steve promised, his fingers working Bucky expertly. "God, you're so pretty. Wanna fuck you."

"Oh. Yes," Bucky moaned. "Steve..." He trailed off as Steve worked him through his third orgasm, holding the pressure on Bucky's pleasure point for longer and massaging the tip of his cock. Bucky felt like he could've melted down into liquid in Steve's hands, every circuit in him sparking and firing with pleasure.

"Steve," he begged, still needing more. "Steve. I. Want. You. Please."

"What do you want, Bucky?" Steve asked, as his thumb swiped over the head of Bucky's cock.

Bucky whimpered, blissed out from pleasure, but managed to answer, "You. Steve. I. Need. You. Please. Only. You."

"You'll get me, Bucky," Steve said softly. "I'm gonna take care of you."

"Steve. Yes. Please." Bucky watched eagerly as Steve withdrew, and reached for the lubricant, pouring out a generous amount into his hand.

"Bucky, can you lift your knees up for me?"

Bucky complied, hitching his legs up and locking them in place. He lifted his head a bit to watch, and had a great view of Steve as he smeared lube onto his hard, large cock. Bucky watched hungrily, then Steve moved in on him, pressing the tip of his cock right at Bucky's hole.

Bucky waited passively, let Steve take him how he wanted. Steve placed his hands on the backs on Bucky's thighs, lifting his ass up a little more. Bucky laid back on the bed, watching Steve lean over him as he felt Steve's cock start to press inside him.

Steve met his eyes. "You want it?" he asked, like he was seeking permission.

"Steve," Bucky pleaded. "I. Want. You. Please. Please. Make love. To me."

Steve growled under his breath, pressing forward. His cockhead pushed inside Bucky's hole, stretching out the soft silicon and applying pressure to Bucky's internal pleasure sensors.

"Oh," he said, a little overwhelmed with feeling as Steve pushed in more, slick with lube. Steve's cock was big, filling Bucky's ass and pressing on a lot of sensors all at once.

"Uhh," Bucky moaned, as Steve eased himself in. "Oh. Uhh. Steve. You. Are. So. Big. And. Hard."

"Mm, you like it?" Steve huffed, leaning over Bucky as he bottomed out. His face was flushed, his hair flopping into his eyes as he watched Bucky.

"Yes. I. Like. You. Inside. Me," Bucky said. "Steve. Make. Love. To. Me. I. Want you. I. Need you."

"Okay, baby," Steve soothed. "I'm gonna give it to you real good."

"Yes. Please. Yes."

Steve adjusted his position, still holding Bucky's legs. He slowly pulled out, and Bucky made a small noise, surprised at the sensation and how good it felt. Then Steve snapped his hips, slamming his cock back in.

Bucky groaned, all his sensors lighting up at once. He whimpered when Steve slowly pulled out again, and cried out when he thrust back in.

"Uhh. Steve!" he groaned. "Yes. Steve. More!"

Steve pulled out and pushed back inside in a deep, sharp thrust.

"More!" Bucky cried.

"Yeah?" Steve shifted on his knees, adjusting his angle before snapping his hips again, thrusting shallowly at a steady pace, in and out, in and out, his cock hitting Bucky's main pleasure point each time.

Bucky groaned happily, his eyes fluttering closed in bliss. This, he decided, this was what he'd been made for, to be fucked like this, to be owned. Bucky loved Steve being his handler.

"More. Steve," he begged. "Fuck. Me. Steve. I. Need. It. Fuck. Me."

"Yeah, you're a horny little bot, aren't you," Steve huffed out, thrusting harder. "You feel so good. Fuck." He let go of Bucky's legs, moving closer and bracing his hands on the bed either side of Bucky. "Hold on, baby. I can't last much longer."

"Yes. Steve," Bucky replied. "Please. Give it. To me. Use. Me. I want you. To use. Me. To get off."

Steve exhaled a puff of air, smiling down at him. "I will, Bucky, just relax. I'm gonna come in you. Is that what you want?"

Bucky nodded fast. "Yes! Yes. Steve. Please." He moaned in pleasure when Steve began thrusting again, harder, faster, slamming his cock into Bucky's ass over and over, shaking the bed with it.

Steve's mouth dropped open, a crease in his brows forming as a moan slipped past his lips. His pace stuttered and Bucky watched, captivated, as the pleasure overtook Steve and he came, groaning breathlessly, his hips slamming home one last time.

Bucky wriggled his pelvis, getting Steve's cock where he needed it, feeling the fullness of it press against his pleasure point. Steve helped him, angled his cock as he remained inside Bucky, and Bucky cried out as he felt the pressure on his sensor, and orgasm took hold of him again. He shook and convulsed, speared on Steve's cock.

"Ah! Oh. Steve." Bucky's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth hung open. "Uh! Oh. Yes!"

Steve kept him there, orgasming over and over, until Bucky's circuits began to fizz and his central processor stuttered.

Before he went offline completely, Bucky was released from the loop of pleasure as Steve pulled his cock free.

"Oh." Bucky lay still and weak in the afterglow, his systems fizzing and trying to reboot. "Uh."

"Yeah," Steve gasped, carefully laying down next to Bucky. "That was–"

"Amaz-zz-zing," Bucky stuttered.

Steve leaned up on his elbow, looking at Bucky with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Bucky turned a grin to Steve. "Can. We. Go. Again?"

Steve looked a little startled at that, then gave a shy smile. "Uh, well, give a guy a chance to get his breath back, Bucky."

Bucky considered that, and figured he could wait. "And. Then?"

"You want more sex?" Steve asked, like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Bucky said happily. "I. Love. It. When you. Make. Love. To me. Steve. I want. To. Feel you. Inside. Me. Again."

"Okay... let me have a nap first?" Steve chuckled.

Bucky nodded in agreement. "Then. We. Can. Make love. All night. Long."

Steve laughed again, and laid down beside him. "We can give it a damn good try."

 

 

 


	4. Phase Four: Defence Formations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to warn for except some canon typical violence, I've put full warnings in the chapter End Notes if you want to check them out.  
> Otherwise hope you enjoy!

 

The warning pinged inside Bucky's central processing unit, waking him instantly. Someone had breached the outside perimeter.

Bucky sat up, checking that Steve was still sound asleep, then he quietly got out of the bed. He was naked, but he didn't have time to get dressed, and all of his useful combat gear was bagged up in Steve's garage.

Bucky crept out of the bedroom in bare feet and opened the door, quietly shutting it again after himself to keep Steve safe inside, out of harm's way.

The intruders were on the grounds outside, Bucky knew that much, so Steve was safer upstairs. And until the intruders got closer to the house, Bucky didn't have a visual, but he counted three that'd broken the outside perimeter.

He stealthily moved downstairs, drawing all blinds and drapes closed as he went. The intruders would likely come in the back entrance, via the kitchen door that led to Steve's backyard, as that would be the most easily accessible entry point without being seen from the street.

Bucky got downstairs, keeping low as he moved through the house. He tried to connect with the home security’s surveillance system, but the intruders had to be jamming the signal somehow, to block any footage of them.

That meant Bucky wouldn't have any visual at all until they were in his sights.

He could still work with that.

In the lounge, Bucky assessed his surroundings, and the lifeless dolls. The male one sitting at the kitchen table would provide a good distraction, Bucky reasoned.

Then he went into the kitchen to search for weapons. There was a chopping board on the side, stacked with thick cutting knives. Bucky took them all.

  
  


~

  
  


Strike Commander Agent Wilkes led his team through a typical suburban backyard, and approached the target's house from the back.

Their mission was to enter and secure the premises, and interrogate the target if need be: ex-Shield robotics engineer Steven Grant Rogers.

Sitwell had had a hunch that if anyone would know about a loose cannon doll, it would be Rogers. The strike team's orders were to bring him in for questioning if he didn't cooperate, and avoid a scene if possible.

Agent Wilkes reached the property first, but all the drapes were shut so it was impossible to see inside. The house seemed quiet though, as it was early morning, so he indicated to Agent Forrester to get the back door open.

They were on radio silence until they'd found and secured their target, so Wilkes did not report progress on his comms as Forrester used a buzz-drill with a silencer on it to open the back door, then he, Wilkes, and Johnson moved into the property.

It was a pretty ordinary kitchen, Wilkes noted. Aside from the life-like male doll sitting at the kitchen table like it was there waiting for them.

Creepy, that's what it was.

Forrester and Johnson were already training their automatic rifles on the doll, but Wilkes didn't think that this was the bot they were looking for.

He held up his fist to indicate they halt, while he moved closer for a better look.

The doll looked realistic to a degree, but it wasn't the model they were after, and it definitely didn't seem alive. He was about to indicate to his team to keep moving, when a startled cry from Forrester made him look over.

Forrester had a huge knife embedded in his neck, and crumpled to his knees.

Wilkes looked to Johnson, about to tell him to take cover, as a second knife flew past and stuck into Johnson's neck. The man screamed, gurgled, and went down.

Wilkes dived behind the kitchen island, cursing under his breath. He went for his radio. "Target is hostile," he hissed, "repeat, target is–"

He was interrupted by the target, barrelling over him and aiming a knife at his face as he tackled Wilkes to the floor. Wilkes growled and blocked the knife, his body armor taking the blade. He tried to point his rifle, but the target simply crushed the barrel in his other hand.

"What the fuck!" Wilkes shouted, as he lost out to the target's superior strength. He grappled for the knife, and for a split second thought he'd won by twisting it away, but the target then went for his head, planting strong hands either side of his face and twisting his head round sharply.

_Well, shit,_ Wilkes thought, before everything went dark.

  
  


~

  
  


Steve was in a deep sleep, and it was sheer bliss.

He did become aware of some bumps and thumps, which rose him slowly from his sleep. He opened one eye, noticing that Bucky was gone, but another bump coming from the bathroom probably meant he was in there.

Steve closed his eyes and nuzzled back into the pillow. Then he opened them again as he realised, Bucky was a _robot_ , he didn't _need_ to go to the bathroom. Steve sat up, stretching with a yawn. There was one more soft thump from the bathroom, which was next door to Steve's room, then all went quiet.

Puzzled, Steve grabbed his pyjama pants and pulled them on, and went to see where Bucky was.

"Bucky?" he called, padding out into the hallway. "You there?"

Bucky stepped out of the bathroom, wearing the blue robe Steve had given him last night... and holding a black assault rifle, with a second rifle hanging from his shoulder.

Steve's eyes widened. "Bucky! Where did you get those?"

Bucky blinked back at him innocently, then looked at the bathroom door.

Steve felt a curl of dread in the pit of his stomach, but he had to know what was going on. "Let me see," he said, nudging Bucky aside as he went into the bathroom.

At first, Steve was relieved to see nothing was in there. But the shower curtain was pulled across, obscuring the view of the tub. Steve frowned, and went to pull the curtain back.

He leapt back in alarm when he saw three dead Shield agents piled up in there.

"Holy shit!" Steve gasped, and hastily closed the curtain again. "Oh, my God."

"They. Came. For. Me," Bucky said, standing in the doorway with the rifles.

Steve realised he must've taken those from the agents, and if Shield agents had come to his house with assault rifles, that was not good at all.

"We have to go," Steve said, "like, _immediately_."

Bucky nodded. "Yes."

Steve squeezed past Bucky, and rushed back to his bedroom. He threw off his pyjamas and started to get dressed, pulling on underwear, socks, pants and shoes.

He paused with his shirt as he noticed Bucky standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked him, pulling the shirt over his head quickly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Bucky shook his head. "No. But. Steve." He paused, frowning as he seemed to think.

It was a very human expression, like he was trying to process what to say.

Steve didn't want to hurry him, but they really had to leave. He walked up to Bucky, and said softly, "Tell me?"

Bucky looked at him sadly. "Steve. I. Should. Go. Because. You. Will. Not be safe. With. Me."

"What? Bucky, no, they can't..." Steve put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Let _me_ take you somewhere safe? Alright? We can't let Shield get away with this. Whatever they're doing, they'll just try and cover it up, and I won't let them do that."

Bucky considered for a moment, then nodded. "You. Are. Right. Steve."

"Okay." Steve smiled, then leaned in and kissed Bucky on the lips. "We have to hurry, though. Let me grab my laptop and we'll split, okay?"

"Yes," Bucky agreed, and led the way downstairs. "Steve?" he asked. "My. Clothes?"

"Oh... yes, alright." Steve went to the garage, and hurried inside to fetch the bin bags containing all the gear Bucky had been wearing when they'd met. "Here." Steve set the bags on the kitchen floor, and then raced to the lounge for his laptop and phone.

He couldn't believe this was happening, but he knew they had to get out of the house, and _fast_.

"I'll call Scott," Steve muttered, mostly to himself, as he hurried to pack away his laptop in its case, and find his wallet and keys. "He'll let us hole up with him until I can figure out what to do. But we should get on the road quick as–"

Tires screeched outside, and the sounds of multiple doors opening had Steve rushing over to the window.

"No, no, no," he hissed. He tweaked the drapes and saw several black SUVs filling the street, spilling over onto his front lawn and crushing his flower beds.

Armed Shield agents were barricading themselves by their vehicles, guns pointing at Steve's house.

"Shit," Steve muttered, sweat spiking at his temples.

"Steve," Bucky called over. "Get. Away. From. The. Window."

"Oh." Steve stepped away and moved back into the lounge, looking around and trying to figure out what to do.

A sound outside blared, a megaphone tuning in. "Steven Rogers," the amplified voice announced. "This is Shield. We have you surrounded."

"Is that Nick Fury?" Steve muttered. He was about to go back to the window to check, when Bucky came up next to him and held his sleeve.

"Who. Is. Nick. Fury?" Bucky asked.

"Uh, well, he's sort of in charge of Shield," Steve said.

"Come out with your hands up," Fury's voice went on.

Steve cursed again, frantically trying to think of a way out of this. "Okay, look, Bucky... you hide, okay?" Steve turned to him, placing his hands on Bucky's shoulders. "Hide somewhere in the house."

Bucky looked back at him calmly, holding his eyes. "They. Will. Hurt. You?"

"I don't think so," Steve breathed. At least, he sure hoped not. "I'll do what they say and go out there. They probably want information. I'll stall them, tell them I don't know anything."

Bucky looked stricken, and Steve cupped his face with his hand. "It'll be okay, Bucky. Now, you hide. I need to just..."

Steve turned away, and took out his phone.

"I'll tweet about it. The more people know about what's happening, the more chance we have of getting out of here alive." Steve quickly tapped out several tweets, using all the news hashtags he could think of. "Hopefully a news crew will pick this up."

"Steven Rogers," Fury's voice announced, "I'll give you thirty seconds to get out here, or we're coming in."

Steve put his phone away, and breathed in deep. "Okay, Bucky, go hide," he instructed, before he hurried to the door. Steve got in behind it before he opened it a crack. "I'm coming out!" he shouted. "I'm unarmed! Do not shoot!"

"I hear you," Fury announced back. "Come out slowly with your hands up."

"Alright, alright!" Steve shouted. He glanced back inside the house to Bucky... but he had gone, as had his bags of clothes.

That was better. Steve hoped he was hiding.

His heart hammered, but Steve steeled himself and opened the door, facing all the armed agents on the street. He stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Put your hands on your head!" Fury bellowed into the megaphone, as the agents all trained their guns on Steve.

"Alright," Steve shouted, raising his hands slowly. He looked across the street, noticing his neighbors were opening their doors and windows to peep out.

Good, Steve thought. Hopefully one of them would film this on their phone, or tweet about it too.

Steve cleared his throat, dry as a dessert, and shouted to Fury, "I don't know what's going on! I haven't done anything!"

Fury beckoned him closer, and Steve stepped out onto his lawn. Agents surrounded him, guns pointing at his head, while one grabbed Steve's hands and yanked them behind his back to slap cuffs on.

Steve gritted his teeth and remained still.

Fury walked over, looking at Steve with his one eye. "So," he said, thankfully not into the megaphone. "Where's the bot, Rogers?"

"The bot?" Steve repeated, staring back at him. _Poker face, poker face,_ he repeated in his mind.

"Yeah," Fury said flatly. "A bot went missing from Shield yesterday, right around the time you left the facility."

"Are you saying I _stole_ a bot?" Steve scoffed. "I could make my own. Why would I bother stealing one from Shield?"

Fury stared at him, his face unreadable. Steve stared right back.

"This isn't some regular bot," Fury said eventually. "I've just had to shut down a private division of the company for unlawful android testing. If I find out you were a part of that too, Rogers, it'll mean serious jail time."

A muscle ticked in Steve's jaw, but he kept a straight face. "I was involved in no such thing. All I've done at Shield was what I was recruited to do, until yesterday when Sitwell fired me."

"Sitwell is being arrested," Fury said calmly. "If you weren't involved in his project, then you got nothing to worry about. But that bot is dangerous, Rogers." He moved closer, into Steve's personal space. "Very dangerous. And it needs to be caught."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted when an agent called out, "Sir! We have eyes on the bot! It's trying to get out the back!"

"Shoot it!" Fury ordered, as Steve shouted, " _No!_ "

Two agents held Steve in place as he tried to pull and thrash against them. The rest of the agents ran around the house to Steve's backyard, opening fire.

"No!" Steve screamed. "Bucky!"

"Don't make this any worse!" Fury said, grabbing onto Steve's arm when he managed to knock down one agent.

"Don't hurt him!" Steve begged.

The gunfire went on, agents shouting above the noise, and then a final _pfft_ of a small rocket launcher before it must've exploded on impact with its target.

Then the gunfire ceased.

"No," Steve gasped, his body sagging. "What've you done?"

Fury spoke into his radio. "Confirm?"

"Target is down, sir," came the reply.

"Come on, Rogers." Fury held Steve's arm, his hands still cuffed behind his back, and marched him across the lawn and round the house.

Steve walked in a daze, not wanting to see, but he had to know.

When they got into his backyard, dozens of Shield agents stood around a scattered mess of doll parts.

A sob broke out of Steve, and he bit his lip to stop from crying.

"It was the only way, Rogers," Fury said. "We can't let a homicidal bot loose. You have to know that."

" _Your_ lab made him," Steve replied, his voice hitching. He couldn't stop looking at the broken parts, wires and circuits blown here and there, limbs scattered on the grass, some still wearing the tac gear that'd belonged to Bucky.

_Bucky_.

A tear rolled down Steve's cheek. "You didn't have to do this," he said, anger burning inside him.

Fury sighed. "I'm shutting down all Shield's doll production until further notice. Whatever Sitwell was doing got way out of hand. But..." he gestured to the agents near him, who went to uncuff Steve. "I'm gonna go with my gut that says you knew nothing about it, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Steve rubbed at his wrists, now free, and glared at Fury. "I _didn't_ know anything about it. If you want proof, check my laptop. Last night I downloaded the doll's memory onto the hard drive, so you can see exactly what _your_ department has been doing."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. I will." He looked at Steve, considering. "You know, I always have use for undercover agents. Keep an eye on how things run and report back to me."

"If you think I'll come back to Shield after this," Steve told him, "you're wrong."

"Do what you gotta do." Fury shrugged one shoulder, unconcerned. "We'll just clean this mess up, then leave you in peace."

"What? No..." Steve tried to move toward the remains of the doll on the grass, but he was pushed back by Fury's agents. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Whatever's left will be destroyed," Fury informed him, as the other agents started bagging up all the pieces.

Steve watched, blocked by armed agents whenever he tried to move. All he could do was stare sadly at the scattered pieces being picked up one by one, his mind cataloguing everything.

That's when Steve noticed the short cables that protruded from the doll's legs, or what was left of them.

The cables were for remote signals, so the doll could walk. Except, Bucky hadn't had those wires in his legs. He'd walked all on his own.

But the Bucky bot prototype Steve had kept in his lounge, _that_ doll had cables. With a remote controller, the prototype had often managed a few paces on its own.

Steve looked over to the back door of his house, and judged how many paces the bot would've taken onto the lawn before it'd been blown up.

Yes, his prototype would've made it.

But... could it really be true?

Steve didn't dare hope. He stood there, stunned, as he watched the Shield agents pick up all the doll bits and bag them. There wasn't enough of the doll left for Steve to determine anything conclusive.

"Find agent Wilkes and his team," Fury told one of his tac team.

"They're in the upstairs bathroom," Steve spoke up, because he didn't want Shield poking around in his house more than they had to. "I woke up to find them like that."

Fury gave him a flat look, so Steve shrugged. "I didn't touch them. Your lab can run tests to prove that if you don't believe me."

"Oh, we will," Fury replied. "So don't go leaving the country any time soon."

Steve shook his head.

"Sir," an agent called to Fury, "there's some dolls in the house."

"They're just dolls," Steve insisted, when Fury raised his eyebrows at Steve. "Not bots, _dolls_."

"Sex dolls?" Fury said neutrally.

"Yes." Steve glared. "I've had them a while, and I'm pretty certain they don't move."

"Alright," Fury said. "Well, we have to take those too. Just to be on the safe side."

"Oh, my God." Steve rubbed his hands over his face. "Are you kidding me?"

He didn't want to watch as Shield went inside his house, and started hefting out his dolls, but he couldn't look away either.

Steve's neighbors were certainly getting a show.

"I'll have to move after this," he muttered, watching his dolls being loaded into Shield cars.

Three dolls. Bethany, Jennifer, and Jason. Steve could see them all clearly. But the Bucky bot prototype was missing.

Steve bit his lip and didn't say a word, his heart thudding with nerves.

Next, Shield carried out zipped up, black body bags, and Steve really hoped those were the Shield agents from the bathroom, not anyone else.

"Apparently it's a bit messy," Fury told him, tapping away on his phone. "Want me to call a clean up crew?"

"No," Steve said. "I just want you all to leave."

"Alright." Fury nodded. "Well, I got plenty to clean up back at Shield too. If you need anything, you call me direct, okay?" He handed Steve a card.

Steve took it, and nodded. Then he waited silently for the rest of the agents to get off his property.

One by one, they all left, their black SUVs pulling away. The neighbors were still loitering out on the street, watching and judging, but Steve didn't have time for them. He shut his door, and took a deep breath once he was alone in the house.

Steve half expected that Shield had bugged his place before they left, so he didn't say anything, he just calmly took out his phone and opened his specially designed app to sweep the room for bugs.

Yep, there were bugs. Audio only, so that wasn't the worst. He could set up a loop recorder to bypass the bugs, but first...

He looked around his lounge, at the empty spaces where all his dolls had been. Steve's heart skipped, anxious, and he headed through to his kitchen.

The remote controller for the bot prototype would've had to have been within about ten to twelve feet of the bot in order to make it walk. Which would mean, if that bot had gotten a few paces out into the backyard, the controller would be in the kitchen.

Steve casually poured himself a glass of water as he looked around at his kitchen. A lot of the cupboard space was small, but there was a larger broom closet over by the door.

Steve went over to it, took another deep breath, and opened the door.

There was nothing inside except his mop and bucket. His heart sank, but then he heard a scratching sound, and he turned to look at the cupboard under the sink.

Thinking fast, Steve hurried over there and crouched down. "Mm, I wonder what there is to eat," he said softly, then slowly opened one of the doors.

Bucky was there, alive and well, and squashed into the space under the shelving unit, holding the remote controller in his hand. He grinned at Steve, looking pleased with himself.

Steve felt himself grin in response, but he brought his finger up to his lips to mime a shush, and mouthed, "Bugs." He gestured around them, then quickly used his phone to set up that loop and fool the bugs into thinking that they couldn't hear anything.

Once it was in place, Steve motioned for Bucky to come out. Bucky eased slowly out, Steve helping him. As soon as he had enough of Bucky to hold onto, Steve hugged him hard.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered, tears pricking his eyes again.

Bucky hugged him back, and made a happy humming noise.

Steve sniffed, and wiped at his eyes. "Come on, Buck. We have to get out of here. I can buy us a little time."

He helped Bucky stand up, and dust him down, covered in cobwebs from the cupboard.

"Where. Will. We. Go?" Bucky asked.

"San Francisco." Steve smiled at him. "It's great. You'll love it."

  
  


~

  
  


_Two weeks later_

  
  


"Heard you relocated," Fury said as soon as Steve picked up his call.

Steve rolled his eyes, and got up to walk into the next room. "That's right." He glanced behind him, where Bucky and Scott were still playing table tennis, Bucky thrashing Scott rather spectacularly.

"How's the weather out there?" Fury asked.

"Pretty sure you didn't call me to ask about the weather, Nick," Steve said.

Fury chuckled down the line. "Hey, I can be nice sometimes. But, you're right. I'm calling to say that the footage you gave us is helping put Sitwell and his whole operation away. I'll be keeping a closer eye on things in the company from now on."

"I'm so thrilled to hear it," Steve said dryly.

"There's still a position open for you," Fury added.

"You know what," Steve smiled to himself as he glanced over to Bucky, "I'll just take my severance package, thanks. Maybe I'll work for myself."

Fury hummed neutrally. "Well, it's your life, Rogers. Just make sure you behave yourself, and you won't have to hear from us again."

"Understood," Steve said, then ended the call.

Well, he thought, hopefully that was the last he'd ever have to deal with Shield.

He went back over to the table, Scott yelping as he was hit by the ping pong ball.

Bucky twirled his paddle in hand, and grinned deviously. "Do. I. Win?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Scott said with a sigh. Steve clapped him on the shoulder, chuckling.

"Thank you for playing a game with him."

"No sweat." Scott smiled, setting down his paddle.

"As soon as I find a place," Steve told him, "we'll be out of your hair, I promise."

Scott waved a hand. "Don't worry. You know you can crash whenever."

Luis appeared in the doorway. "Hey, guys! I made waffles! Who wants one?"

"Yeah, I'll take a waffle," Scott said, following Luis.

Bucky came over to Steve, still brandishing his paddle. Steve grinned at him, holding out his arm for Bucky to slot himself in at Steve's side. "How did you like playing ping pong?"

"It. Is. Fun," Bucky said, looking pleased. "Will. You. Play. With. Me. Steve?"

"Sure, why not." Steve gave Bucky a loving squeeze, then led them to the table. "We can do whatever we want, Bucky."

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> Chapter warnings in full:
> 
> Canon typical violence.  
> Shield agents (sent by Sitwell) come for Bucky and Steve. Bucky dispatches them in much the same way as chapter one.
> 
> Fury tries to clear up the mess, but looks for the bot, leading to Steve to believe they've destroyed the Bucky bot, when it wasn't actually Bucky.  
> Yes, this is basically the movie 'Short Circuit', lol.
> 
> ~

**Author's Note:**

> ~  
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/174986687790/sex-bot-bucky) for this fic, with the amazing art from crow-sizna too. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this story please hit the kudos button! You can leave me a nice comment too if you want to make my day! 
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
